


Just Bloody Apologize

by signed_aj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry John, Angry Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cock Rings, Dom John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Handcuffs, How to teach Sherlock a lesson, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Power Bottom John Watson, Punishment, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock is a Brat, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signed_aj/pseuds/signed_aj
Summary: There comes a time when there's only one way to teach Sherlock a lesson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 97





	Just Bloody Apologize

“What gives you the right,” John murmured. 

“John, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Sherlock said, trying to take John’s hand only for John to tighten his hands in his lap and continue staring out the cab window with a sultry look on his face. “Are you angry or are you sad?”

John took a deep breath and turned to face Sherlock, “When we get home, go to the bedroom.”

Sherlock visibly swallowed, “You’re mad.”

“I’ve got the right to be mad, Sherlock! You called me daft in front of the entire department!”

“That’s not what I said-”

John raised an eyebrow before Sherlock could continue and the conversation was over. 

When the cab pulled up to the flat, Sherlock was quick to the front door while John trailed behind him, his jaw clamped shut. 

While it didn’t happen as much now as it did when he and Sherlock had first gotten together, there was still the odd time that Sherlock said something that just rubbed John the wrong way. Whether it was implying that he was superior to all around him or, in this case, announcing that he didn’t believe John to be sharp minded enough to take on a small case alone, John had found ways to make sure that Sherlock didn’t speak out of turn again for quite some time.

In the main room, John took his time pulling off his coat and hanging it where Sherlock’s coat and scarf already were and then toeing off his shoes. He found a box under the sink and carried it upstairs where Sherlock was sitting on the bed.

His button down was already in the hamper and his bare back was facing John from where he was sitting on the bed.

John set the box down on the nightstand and crawled across the bed, sitting on his knees behind Sherlock and wrapping his arms around his chest. He set his chin on Sherlock’s shoulder so that his mouth was right at Sherlock’s ear.

“You know what you did today was unacceptable, right?” John whispered into Sherlock’s ear. “You embarrassed me, Sherlock.”

“I know-” Sherlock started. 

John tsked and pulled away, moving off the bed, “Get undressed.”

Sherlock did as he was told and quickly undid his belt and pants buttons. His dick was already mostly hard which John found amusing. They’d been down this path so many times before that Sherlock already knew what he was in for. 

John turned towards the box he’d brought upstairs while Sherlock folded his pants and set them on the chair in the corner of the room. He pulled out two sets of handcuffs and two leather straps. 

He turned towards Sherlock who was staring at him intently. John nodded towards the bed and Sherlock complied, laying on his back and willingly putting his hands up to be restrained. John took Sherlock’s wrist and cuffed him just enough to keep him restrained without leaving any marks on his wrist and then cuffed him to the bed frame and then did the same to the other one. On his ankles, John tied the leather straps tight enough to bind each leg to one side of the bed giving him a perfect view of Sherlock’s now throbbing cock.

John pulled off his sweater and undershirt and moved onto the bed and in between Sherlock’s spread legs. 

“This isn’t going to be like every other time you’ve insulted me or made a fool of me, Sherlock. I’m tired of your shit, I’m teaching you a lesson this time. You understand me?”

Sherlock released a deep breath and nodded slowly, “Yes, John.”

John moved up Sherlock’s body, planting bite marks all the way up his stomach until he landed on his neck. They’d always had a very strict ‘no visible hickeys’ rule until Sherlock got himself into trouble. John relished in the times he got to cover Sherlock Holmes in hickeys that would be there for a week if not more. 

Sherlock took in another shaking breath when John’s teeth bit into the skin on his neck and sucked until the blood vessels had all burst leaving a bright purple bruise on his pale white neck. His hips bucked under John’s as another hickey was left on his collarbone and then another a little under his ear. 

John felt precum rubbing against his stomach as Sherlock’s cock twitched when John’s mouth found his nipples and started to nip at them. 

“You’re greedy,” John growled, running his nails down Sherlock’s sides, intending on leaving pink trails. 

“I can’t help it when it comes to you, John,” Sherlock moaned back.

John had found his way to Sherlock’s thighs, just barely missing his erection as he made his way there. His teeth nipped at the soft skin, biting and sucking at it until Sherlock was moaning for him. 

“John please,” Sherlock begged.

“No, Sherlock,” said John gruffly. “You don’t get what you want today.”

“I suppose that’s only fair,” Sherlock agreed through grit teeth and moans. He found himself pulled at the handcuffs when John’s fingernails bit into his hip bones, holding his hips down to keep him from bucking anymore. 

It felt like ages before there was a sudden stillness and Sherlock looked down to find John making direct eye contact with him before licking a strip under his leaking cock and then taking him all at once. John continued to hold Sherlock’s hips down as he sucked him off, letting Sherlock hit the back of his throat with each head bob.

“John- I’m going to-” Sherlock moaned, throwing his head back as his orgasm prepared to spill out of him. But before anything could happen, John pulled off and pulled a glass ring out of his pocket. Sherlock sighed angrily, feeling the orgasm slip away.

John slipped the cockring around Sherlock, not letting the blood leave his cock for even a moment. This left Sherlock rock hard and leaking precum.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” John said, getting off the bed once more. 

Sherlock tugged against the restrained, his face red and his pupils dilated.

“Don’t leave me here,” he yelled, fighting the restraints even harder. “John!”

John leaned towards Sherlock, his lips brushing his ear, “Don’t fight the restraints, Sherlock. You’re going to bruise your wrists. I’m leaving enough marks on you as it is.” Then John slipped into the bathroom and got into the shower. And he made sure to wash his hair twice, shaved his face and trimmed the rest. He even put on an exfoliating body scrub just to waste a little bit more time.

All the time, his cock was pulsing with the thought of Sherlock completely immobilized and hard in the next room over.

Finally, he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He put on some aftershave that he knew made Sherlock crazy and tousled his wet hair just enough so it wasn’t dripping anymore. 

John found himself smiling as he went back to the bedroom to find Sherlock with his head thrown back in exasperation and his cock twitching.

“That took you eleven minutes longer than normal,” Sherlock complained as soon as he noticed John had entered the room. His eyes then drifted to the towel hanging low on John’s hips.

John tilted his head in amusement and dropped the towel to reveal his painfully hard cock. 

He reached into the box and pulled out a bottle of lube. Sherlock’s eyes drifted towards it and his face showed the slightest bit of excitement.

“Oh no, Sherlock. This isn’t for you,” John said, smirking. 

John moved to straddle Sherlock’s chest, his mouth hovering over Sherlock's cock and his ass almost close enough that Sherlock could give him a rimjob. 

He covered his fingers in a thick coat of lube and started to circle his own entrance. He could hear Sherlock moan just from the sight of John’s asshole ready to be fingered. Slowly, John pushed his middle finger through the circle of muscle and started to finger himself just inches from Sherlock’s face. 

His breath became heavy, blowing hot hair on Sherlock’s quivering dick.

“John,” he moaned, struggling against the handcuffs again.

John added another finger and found himself moaning as well. He brushed his prostate and nearly collapsed on Sherlock’s body.

“Sherlock,” he moaned, knowing full well that what Sherlock loved more than almost anything was hearing his own name during sex. “Oh fuck, Sherlock.”

The sound of the handcuffs being pulled on grew more frequent when John added a third finger and rested his forehead on Sherlock’s stomach as he grew close to an orgasm. His hips started to buck closer to Sherlock’s face and he continued to brush his own prostate. 

And then John came violently all over Sherlock’s chest and stomach. He came screaming, begging for Sherlock.

“John,” Sherlock grunted. 

John sat up and pulled a few tissues from the nightstand, cleaning up Sherlock’s chest. He then laid down in the curve of Sherlock’s body, resting his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. John let his body relax after the intense orgasm, let his eyes flutter closed, and his breathing regain control.

“You’re not going to sleep, are you?” Sherlock asked nervously.

“Just for a minute, Sher,” John said, repressing the smile that tried to unfold across his lips. 

“No, John please,” he whined.

“What is it, Sherlock?” John asked, raising his voice.

“I just- I want you.”

“Well, we don’t always get what we want, do we?” John retorted, opening his eyes and glancing up at the detective. “Like how I want you, my boyfriend, to respect and support me.”

“John,” Sherlock pouted. “I support you. I respect you just as much. You should know that!”

John swung his leg over Sherlock’s chest and took his face in his hands. “Sherlock, I love you more than the world itself, you know this, but how can I ever get closer to you when you insult and degrade me?” 

“I don’t know when I say things that hurt you. I don’t know until you get that crease between your eyebrows that means that you’re sad or angry.”

“That’s an excuse, Sherlock, and you know it.” 

“I don’t know what else you want me to say,” Sherlock groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. 

John pulled his face back up and kissed his lips. “I love you, Sher. All I want is for you to tell me that you’re sorry.”

Sherlock sighed. “I figured that was obvious!”

John rolled his eyes and sat back up, his back brushing against Sherlock’s still hard cock. “It’s not obvious until you say it! And I’m not going down on you until you make it obvious to me that you feel bad for what you did… You do feel bad, don’t you?”

“Of course I do!” Sherlock shouted. “I feel bad that you were upset by something I said and that I didn’t notice earlier. I feel bad that you feel embarrassed by my actions and insecure in your relationship with me. I feel bad that I did something to cause those kinds of feelings.”

John grinned and leaned down to kiss Sherlock once more. This one was sweeter and longer than the first. Sherlock could feel John’s tension releasing in the kiss. Feel him smile. 

Sherlock pulled his head back just a bit and said, “I’m so sorry I hurt you,” against John's lips.

That was John’s breaking point.

He found the lube he’d lost in the sheets and covered Sherlock’s length in a thick coating of it. He then lined himself up and sunk onto his cock. John grabbed at Sherlock’s thighs for leverage and paused to let the burning that came along with being stretched pass.

“Don’t rush!” Sherlock scolded. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

John smiled at him, “I’m okay, love, thank you, though.”

Sherlock kept his eyes on John. Watching his every move, his every breath pass his lips. His arms jerked against the restraints when John slowly lifted his arse, pulling completely off before dropping on Sherlock once more.

“Fuck,” John growled. “How could I ever stay mad at you when you feel like this?”

He started to set a steady rhythm, his nails digging into Sherlock’s thighs as he fucked him relentlessly. Sherlock’s hips bucked into him in time with John’s thrusts and at some point he started to stroke himself as well.

“John,” Sherlock moaned. “I want to cum. I need to. The ring.” 

John chuckled and slowly pulled off, removing the cock ring and throwing it towards the box on the nightstand. 

“Oh thank God,” he gasped when John sunk down onto him again. 

John watched Sherlock grow more and more tension against the cuffs, his hands clenching and unclenching as he got closer to his release. John started to feel his orgasm closing in just as Sherlock’s eye shut tight, a sign that he was just as close.

“Oh Sher- Sherlock fuck,” John moaned with a final drop onto Sherlock’s cock and he came in small ribbons on Sherlock’s stomach once more. 

Suddenly, Sherlock’s arms went limp while his hips bucked and shuddered through his orgasm.

“John,” he moaned. “Oh John, I love you.”

John leaned forward while Sherlock’s orgasm died out and pressed a long kiss to his lips. His fingers trailed through Sherlock’s sweaty curls and around his ears.

“God, I love you too,” John told him, finally pulling off.

John crawled to the box on the nightstand, still trying to regain full control of his legs. He found a set of keys in it and uncuffed Sherlock’s wrists and then untied his ankles. Both were slightly red and irritated. John went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and some cool water for Sherlock and he found a bit of ointment for any blisters that might surface later on in the night.

“Here, love,” John said, handing him the water while he cleaned off both of their chests. “Do you need anything else? Pain killers? A cold rag?”

Sherlock shook his head and moved over to give John a little more room on the bed. “Just you.”

He curled against Sherlock’s chest, letting himself get wrapped in Sherlock’s long arms.

“Does this mean you forgive me,” Sherlock whispered into John’s hair.

“Oh God, definitely. You’re forgiven, Sher.” 


End file.
